


De mil maneras

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, boy/boy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro no negaba que necesitaban relajarse, pero algo —desde que Law había llegado al Sunny— le había hecho poner toda su atención al aliado y de paso mostrarse reacio con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De mil maneras

**Título:** De mil maneras

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** R

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Slash, lemon…

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, todo es de Oda.

 **Resumen:** Zoro no negaba que necesitaban relajarse, pero algo —desde que Law había llegado al Sunny— le había hecho poner toda su atención al aliado y de paso mostrarse reacio con él.

 **Número de palabras:** 1206

 **Tabla:** Helados y Lemon I  **No. Y Nombre:** 004\. Ron con pasas y 07. Muslos

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano y Retos a la carta.

 

**Capitulo Único**

 

 

Era raro que el Sunny se encontrara completamente tranquilo, habían anclado en una Isla del Nuevo Mundo y tenían que esperar a que el log pose cargara por completo y para cargar necesitaban más de una semana. Los mugiwara optaron por relajarse un poco, con Law como aliado y antes de llegar a Dressrossa necesitaban ese tiempo para poder derrotar a Doflamingo.

Zoro no negaba que necesitaban relajarse, pero algo —desde que Law había llegado al Sunny— le había hecho poner toda su atención al aliado y de paso mostrarse reacio con él. El cirujano mostraba un creciente interés por el cocinero, y no es que los mugiwara lo supieran ni nada por el estilo, pero el espadachín y el cocinero del barco llevaban un buen tiempo siendo amantes. Era un secreto, porque la verdad no quería dar una explicación a los encuentros nocturnos —y no tan nocturnos— que a veces tenían.

Por eso tenía a Sanji acorralado en la cocina, devorándolo lentamente, porque no necesitaba recordarle al rubio que ambos ya eran uno solo.

—Zoro—los jadeos de Sanji eran cada vez más sonoros y se intensificaban a medida que las manos del espadachín recorría toda su silueta.

El espadachín le besaba con hambre, recorría con la boca todo el cuerpo del cocinero, llenándolo de placer y de espasmos, con la lengua delineó el contorno de los músculos, con Sanji no era difícil hacerlo llegar al placer, Zoro cerró los ojos, deleitándose por los gemidos y ruegos que se dejaban escuchar. Era eso lo que más le gustaba, que al tocarlo tan íntimamente este se derritiese y pidiera por más.

Le había costado trabajo hacer que Sanji aceptase aquello y no dejaría que Law se lo quitase de buena gana, no era inseguridad lo que sentía, se dijo internamente, es que la noche anterior donde aparentemente todos dormían, Law se había colado a la media noche en la hamaca del cocinero y escuchó los gemidos ahogados del rubio…

Conocía a Sanji, él era de caer dormido cual tronco al terminar todo su trabajo en la cocina y sabía que Law era el que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, con un sueño pesado esta podía hacer lo que quisiese con el cocinero.

Apretó los dientes en un hombro de Sanji, haciéndolo gritar pero aun así seguía moviéndose con desespero, Zoro suspiró, nadie —excepto ellos—estaba en el barco, como deseó en ese momento que Trafalgar estuviera en la enfermería o en cualquier parte del Sunny, para que escuchase que él era el único que podía tocar de esa forma al cocinero.

La ropa estaba regada por toda la cocina, Sanji se enfadaría poco después pero valía la pena, Zoro siguió recorriendo con sus dedos toda la silueta esbelta y bien constituida de su amante, al estar parados Zoro agarró ambos miembros con una sola mano y comenzó a masturbarlos, haciendo que el rubio echase la cabeza hacia atrás, el espadachín vio cómo se mordía los labios y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, intensificó el movimiento para ver como Sanji abría los ojos y lanzaba un grito mudo, apretó el miembro de Sanji, aun no era el momento en que se corriera, eso hizo que Sanji entrecerrara los ojos, molesto por no poder dejarse llevar.

Soltó los miembros y se fue agachando para quedar a la altura del pene del cocinero, lo contempló por un momento y sin dudarlo lo metió entero a su boca, el largo gemido le hizo sonreír, lentamente lo fue succionando, acariciándolo con la lengua, alzó la vista para ver al cocinero quien con sus ojos entrecerrados le miraba, sacó el miembro de su boca y lo recorrió con la lengua, delineando las venas que sobresalían del pene. Sintió que los finos dedos de Sanji le jalaban los cabellos, marcando la intensidad, sintió que las caderas de su amante comenzaban a moverse.

—Aun no, cocinero—le dijo con un susurro, dejándolo de chupar.

El sonido de protesta le hizo arquear las cejas divertido, Sanji estaba reprochando lo cual hizo que Zoro pudiera tirarlo al suelo.

—¡Maldita sea, marimo!—el cocinero se veía que estaba dispuesto a darle tunda al espadachín cuando una sensación caliente le hizo arquear la espalda y gemir sonoramente.

Zoro se había dejado deslizar a lo largo del miembro de Sanji, no necesitaba preparación, no porque estuviera acostumbrado a esas prácticas sodomitas, era muy raro que Zoro optara por ser el pasivo, sino porque era resistente al dolor y aunque el dolor le gustase un poco, sabía que Sanji llevaba ya un buen tiempo siendo el pasivo y ese día lo iba a recompensar.

Colocó ambas manos en el pecho blanquecino de su amante, le gustaba ver ese contraste de pieles tan notorias, él tenía la piel morena y Sanji en verdad era tan jodidamente blanco, se impulsó con las piernas para comenzar el vaivén.

—Z… Zoro.

El espadachín sabía que comenzando a gemir su nombre el cocinero ya no podría contener los sonidos obscenos que en ese instante comenzó a llenar la cocina y ¿por qué no? Tal vez hasta todo el Sunny.

Sentía aquel miembro, adaptándose muy bien a su forma y por Dios, Zoro se mordió el labio inferior, el maldito cocinero comenzaba a mover su cadera de arriba abajo, contraponiéndose a sus movimientos de cadera.

La cocina fue llenada por el gemido de ambos, con diferente intensidad y tono de voz, el olor a almizcle se iba intensificando, hasta que el grito de Sanji hizo que el espadachín arqueara la espalda, sintiendo el semen deslizándose en su interior y él aun no acababa, le faltaba poco…

Se levantó de repente, para posicionarse entre las piernas del cocinero, quien aún ebrio de placer colocó sus piernas en las caderas del espadachín, Zoro se adentró en una sola estocada, sabía que esto Sanji se lo reclamaría después, pero por el Dios en el cual no creía, necesitaba moverse dentro, el cocinero era tan caliente y apretado, dos estocadas más y el placer recorrió toda su columna.

Salió lentamente y se dejó caer encima del cocinero, ambos jadeando y sudorosos.

—¿Qué fue eso?—le preguntó Sanji, quien se cubría el rostro con la muñeca, tratando de regular su respiración, nunca había sentido a Zoro tan apasionado.

—Solo era para que recordaras que estás conmigo.

Sanji arqueó la ceja izquierda, sin comprender lo que el espadachín le había dicho, negó con la cabeza, eran cosas del cabeza de musgo… Saltó de repente, en la estufa había dejado una olla de ron con pasas para el postre.

—Reza para que no se haya quemado—le gritó al espadachín, mientras se asomaba a ver el contenido de la olla.

—Yo no rezo—respondió, levantándose para vestirse.

Él se puso como reto, que aunque le llevase mil formas, marcaría al cocinero, para que nadie más lo tocase, no, no lo amaba, pero odiaba los cambios abruptos. Y veía de Law un oponente que quizás si era capaz de amar al cocinero y no le dejaría el camino libre. Sonrió, porque lo que era suyo jamás se le sería arrebatado. El amor no era concebido entre el cocinero y él, por eso lo arrastraba a una vida de sabores amargos y adictivos.


End file.
